No Mistakes
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: No one questioned the imprint process. An imprint was your soulmate; the person that the ancient ones chose specifically for you. There were no mistakes. But when Leah imprints on not one- but two sports cars— a lot of questions are raised. TransformersTwilight.


No one questioned the imprint process. An imprint was your soulmate; the person that the ancient ones chose specifically for you. There were no mistakes. But when Leah imprints on not one- but two sports cars— a lot of questions are raised.

Love Leah, hate that she never got a happy ending. Thus, I must bring in the twins!

I own nothing but this idea I had on a whim.

* * *

><p>"<em>A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet."<em>

― Dianna Hardy, _The Witching Pen_

* * *

><p>Leah growled lowly to herself as she darted through the woods. It was only an hour earlier that she had been sitting in Sam and Emily's cabin with the rest of the pack, talking about the new problem that was a certain red headed leech.<p>

"We need to set up a patrol watch," Spoke Sam in his usual authoritative tone. "There needs to be someone on lookout at all times."

Emily handed out muffins to the rest of the boys but when she came upon her they absolutely refused to make eye contact. Sam gave her a warning look and Leah angrily snatched a muffin from Emily's outstretched hand.

"How exactly is that going to work," Paul asked angrily around a mouthful of blueberry muffin. "In case you haven't noticed, we're all still in high school. The exception being you, Leah, and Jared." Leah looked around the room and realized that they _were_ all still in school. Sometimes she forgot how young they were now that they looked like they were firmly in their mid-twenties.

"I thought of that. Leah will take the brunt of the day watch and Jared and I will switch on most night-shifts." Leah whipped her head around so fast she felt her neck crack.

"What was that," She said lowly, eyes smoldering. The rest of the pack seemed a bit startled at the news as well.

"It can't be helped," He told her, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "They need to go to school; I can't have them doing much day watch patrols." She bared her teeth at him.

"So, what, you and Jared can't switch shifts with me too? You guys doing something important during the day?" Sam's eyes trailed surreptitiously to Emily and Leah instantly knew why they were doing night patrols only. They needed to be with their imprints first, of course. Leah sneered openly at them.

"I have a job," She pointed out. "I have responsibilities."

Sam shook his head.

"Your responsibility is to the pack first." Leah wanted to snarl and gnash her teeth in outrage at his tone of voice. Before she could say more he issued an alpha order and Leah felt her muscles tense up as she struggled to resist his command.

"Go and quit your job," Her body trembled and she fought to hold still but she could no longer fight her instincts. Rushing out of the house, she just barely made it to the edge of the forest before she burst into a sleek grey wolf. A defeated howl left her muzzle before she could stop it. Infuriated and embarrassed, she loped faster until she reached the edge of La Push's forest and the beginning of Fork's.

A few miles out and she stopped at a checkpoint where she phased back to change into her carefully hidden clothes. She was at the edge of the forest now, where the large trees were starting to thin out and where the town of Forks really began.

Descending from the outer limits, she was greeted by the small community that lay before her. A diner, a strip of shops, a library, and a local grocery store. Forks High School was just a few more miles out, but this was the hub of the town.

Righting her clothes and trying to make herself as presentable as she could, she made her way towards one of the shops. At a closer distance it was actually an auto-repair shop, one of the only ones in the next two towns. Fred's Friendly Garage, it read in faded, beat-up letters.

"Fred," She called out as she entered the shop. The front was empty, so she trailed to the back where the actual garage portion was located. She found two men stooped over the popped hood of a '76 Impala.

"Fred," She yelled again and the man on the right jerked and bashed his head against the hood. Turning around with a scowl, he caught sight of Leah and instantly smiled.

"Leah," He greeted jovially while simultaneously wiping his hands against a rag in his front pocket. "You're here early."

He glanced at the clock.

"Three hours early. Now, I know I'm handsome and you can't get enough of me but I'm married, girl." She snorted and reached up to rub his bald head teasingly.

"Nice one, Fred. I'm more likely to date Andrew."

The other man –more boy than man really—poked his head out to look at Leah hopefully.

"More likely doesn't mean it _is_ likely." Andrew sighed and went back to tinkering with the engine. Fred watched the whole exchange in amusement before speaking.

"Now that you're done breaking our hearts, is there a reason you came here?" Remembering the conversation she'd had earlier with Sam sent her into a bad mood once more. Fred noticed it easily and raised a brow in silent question.

"I, um, I came to—" Her throat clench and she gritted her teeth in anger. It was one thing to turn into a wolf and lose her fiancé to her cousin. It was another thing entirely when said ex-fiancé has control of her life and orders her to stop everything that didn't have to do with the pack.

Fred seemed to sense her confliction and decided that a distraction might be in order.

"Hey, before you say anything, I want to show you something." He walked to the corner of the garage where a car lay hidden under a gray tarmac. "This guy dropped off his car a few days ago, all busted up and whatnot, and asked me to repair it as quick as possible."

"Now, typically, I don't like to be ordered to do anything," Here he sent her a significant look and Leah smiled feebly. It was something they found they had in common.

And now she was here to quit because Sam ordered her to.

"But I couldn't keep my hands off this beauty," And here he ripped the tarmac off the automobile and Leah felt her breath catch in her throat.

Shiny, bright, and yellow, the Lamborghini practically glowed. Leah's eyes roved slowly over it, eyes taking in every detail. A red decal stood starkly against its hood and she memorized every angle and dip of its frame.

"Gorgeous, right?"

Leah didn't answer. She couldn't quite comprehend beyond the fact that she'd just imprinted on a car.

"Guy called it Sunstreaker."

She'd never heard a more beautiful name before, she thought, as her hand reached out to trace the red decal along its hood.

.

.

.

When Leah got back to La Push, it was several hours later. She had stayed in the garage, hands reaching out to stroke the hard metal of the Lamborghini in a reverent manner. Fred seemed to find it amusing and let her tinker away at it during her shift that day.

"Everything's already repaired," He told her as he made his way to the front to man the shop. "But have fun with 'Sunstreaker'." He winked at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

And Leah had taken full advantage of the opportunity as she popped the hood and gazed lovingly at the engine it beheld. Once more she let her fingers trace against it, and in her love drunk state she imagined that the Lamborghini responded with gentle vibrations.

"Jesus Christ," She muttered lowly to herself as she pressed against the grill more firmly. If she didn't stop now, it would legit look like she was fondling the car. Deciding to make herself useful, she grabbed a vacuum and moved to clean Sunstreaker's interior. But once she settled herself inside she found herself rubbing against the leather interior as she leaned down to vacuum microscopic particles from the floor.

When she realized that she was indeed rubbing herself wantonly against an inanimate object she froze and retreated into herself, mind firmly focused on vacuuming. But when she found her hand reaching out to trace the seams of the leather she quickly jumped out.

_Why the hell did I imprint on a car! And one that doesn't even belong to me?_

She felt like running but she had another two hours to kill. And no matter how much this situation had her emotions flip-flopping, she absolutely refused to leave her imprints side.

"Fred," She called to her boss and he poked his head into the room. "I'm going to take the car out back and wash it." Fred pursed his lips suspiciously. "I don't want the owner to complain about the state his car is in." She rubbed her finger down a dirt path for emphasis.

"Yeah, okay," He relented, having had some high rollers actually complain about smudges left on their car's before. "The car's real high-tech and fancy so you just have to say 'on'." Instead of questioning such technology she quickly retreated back into the warm comfort of the car's interior and said the command.

It sprang to life with a powerful roar of its engine and Leah felt herself quiver at the noise. She gripped the steering wheel for stability and found her thumbs dragging down the wheel in soft, sensual strokes.

A large vibration of the car had her shaking her head for clarity and putting the car in drive. She exited through the back of the open garage and parked it on the side. There was a stack of cleaning supplies in the back, along with a hose attached to a spigot. Reaching for the high-priced fancy soap, Leah dumped a generous amount into the bucket, along with a large foam sponge. She turned on the hose and let the water run till it was somewhat warm and filled the bucket up with it.

Bubbles and froth instantly sprang up, and once it filled to an appropriate height, she turned the hose and let water stream gently over the Lamborghini. A strange shudder seemed to rock it, and Leah frowned to herself before shaking her head. Turning off the hose, she reached for the soapy sponge and gently rubbed it against the smooth metal. A stronger shudder ran through its frame and Leah sighed. She came to the conclusion that in her desperation for a sentient imprint she was imagining these motions.

"God, why do you have to be so sexy," She mumbled to herself as she pressed her forehead against the smooth metal. A small rev of an engine had her jerking back. Sighing once again she moved to continue her slow but careful strokes. Small shudders racked the car when her hand passed over certain areas. She took particular delight in rubbing against those spots. All to soon, she soaped up every spot.

Grabbing the hose again, she carefully washed away the suds and soap residue, before grabbing a shammy and wiping away the rivulets of water left behind. She took a squeegee and carefully caught every drop of water from the window. Finally, she took a toothbrush and carefully scrubbed the rims and hubcap.

Stepping away, she wiped a hand over her sweaty brow. The yellow Lamborghini was spotless and practically sparkled under the setting sun.

"Gorgeous," She breathed and the Lamborghini practically preened under the attention. And then she turned and noticed just how low the sun was and cursed. Pulling out her phone and finding nine missed calls from Sam made her curse again.

"Andrew," She yelled into the still open garage. "Bring the Lambo back in; I need to get back to La Push." Andrew responded in affirmative and Leah made to leave. Before she did she found herself standing before the Sunstreaker.

Today could be the last day she saw him. Her mouth trembled and she felt tears collect in her eyes. What happens to a wolf when it's denied its imprint?

She placed a shaky hand against the cool metal and let out a shuddering breath.

"Really wish you were mine," She said brokenly, eyes roving over the Lamborghini one last time. A howl echoed in the distance and she instantly broke contact, eyes moving towards the woods.

"But I will always be yours…Sunstreaker."

She inhaled sharply and left the Lamborghini abruptly.

.

.

.

Sunstreaker watched the girl run at full speed towards the woods. Something told him to follow her and he staunchly pushed it down. But his wheels crept forward anyway and he cursed his possessive nature. The girl really shouldn't have given him ownership over her.

_::Sunny, you okay?:: _

A gentle prod against the twin bond had Sunstreaker curling into himself defensively. Leah was firmly out of his line of vision now.

_::I'm fine,::_ He said brusquely. _::What took you so long?::_

Sideswipe seemed to sense his brother's irritability and mentally tugged him into a cocoon of warmth and comfort. His brother seemed to relax incrementally but he was still tense around the edges.

_::What's wrong?::_ Sideswipe finally asked and unbidden a memory of Leah popped into his helm. He felt the intrigue coming from Sideswipe's side of the bond and instantly felt embarrassed.

_::What's that?::_ He asked, and dragged the most recent memory he had of her out through the bond.

_Watery brown eyes filled with sorrow and longing. "But I will always be yours…Sunstreaker."_

Too late, a flash of possessiveness streaked over the bond and Sideswipe immediately claimed ownership of the girl alongside his brother. Whatever was Sunstreaker's was also Sideswipe's.

_::Nothing,::_ He snapped and gave his brother a hard mental shove and the image of Leah blinked and fizzled out. _::Just hurry your aft up; I'm tired of being in this Primus forsaken town. And bring a fragging medic while you're at it. These primates have no idea what they're tinkering with.::_

He could sense Sideswipe's immediate change of emotions to uneasiness and guilt. Four days prior, Sunstreaker was sent on a solo mission to scout out the energon reading's the town was giving off.

Natural energon was scarce and they were relying heavily on the synthesized energon Wheeljack was producing. But once he got here, he realized the Decepticons had similar plans and he found himself in a fight with both Barricade and Demolisher.

Needless to say, he was the victor—a heavily damaged victor, but a victor no less. Reaching an auto-repair shop, he used his holoform to speak with the proprietor and demand repairs.

Sideswipe, half way across the world on a mission with Optimus had heard and instantly felt responsible for his brother's injuries. Disobeying orders, he left immediately after being transported back to Nevada.

Wheeljack, being unsuccessful in retrieving Sideswipe, trailed after him in his frenzied rush to get to his brother

_::You get hurt bad?:: _

_::No, who do you think I am, Mudflap?:: _He sneered. _::Nothing can hurt me.::_ He carefully kept any thoughts of his repair out of his processors.

He could sense Sideswipe's uncertainty and gave a gentle reaffirmation.

_::I'm fine, Sideswipe.::_ He said exasperatedly. His brother seemed to accept his words.

_::I'm still a day away, but I should be there by mid-day tomorrow. Wheeljack is even farther behind me; I don't think he'll make it here until much later.::_

_::Don't push yourself,::_ Sunstreaker ordered half-heartedly knowing it would be a fruitless endeavor. Sideswipe would no doubt have a smoking engine by the time he got here. _::I don't suppose you know how to fix a broken transformation cog?::_

Sideswipe didn't even bother to reply and Sunstreaker sighed morosely. Without his transformation cog, he was basically a sitting duck.

_::I'll be there soon.::_

.

.

.

Sam was furious with her. She could feel his glare burning into the back of her skull and she staunchly ignored it. Having missed all of her day patrol, Jared was forced to take over her shift leaving her to do his night shift.

Embry and Seth joined her, and she was forever grateful that she got them and not some of the more intrusive members of their pack. When the sun began to raise Seth and Embry scampered to get ready for school and Leah almost followed Seth home in her exhausted state.

But then she remembered that she was also supposed to patrol for day shift and stayed for another eight hours.

She spent most of the time mindlessly looping around the La Push territory and simultaneously thinking of her imprint: The bright yellow Lamborghini. Now that she was farther away and not intoxicated with Sunstreaker's presence she could think somewhat rationally.

Imprinting on a car was certainly not normal. In fact, if Leah hadn't felt the telltale signs of gravity shifting and her life now revolving around said car she would've doubted that she'd imprinted at all. But the signs _were_ there, and Leah wasn't sure what to think about this.

No one questioned the imprint process. An imprint was your soulmate; the person that the ancient ones chose specifically for you. There were no mistakes. This was the epithet the tribe was beholden to.

And yet she went and imprinted on a sports car.

There had to be a mistake. Leah was desperate for answers and was almost compelled to talk to Old Quil about any similar stories. Like if a tribesman had imprinted on a…tree or something equally insentient.

But there were enough questions lingering after her transformation into a wolf; the first girl to ever phase. She didn't need to stir up any more unease amongst the elders. It took weeks for them to get used to her presence and even then she still felt their lingering stares.

When the eighth hour finally rolled over, Sam, Paul, and Quil's mind instantly melded with hers as they shifted some distance away. Leah immediately pushed any thoughts of her imprint out of her mind and began to recite all fifty of the states.

"_Washington, Oregon, California…"_ And this was how she found herself under Sam Uley's intense glare.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nevada, Texas, Arkansas…"_

"_Leah!"_ He barked and her thoughts stopped briefly before once again continuing. Believing that this had something to do with her disappearance yesterday, he abruptly switched questions.

"_Where were you yesterday?" _She refused to meet his eye and began to list the states more rapidly. Quickly growing impatient he let his alpha voice leak into his next words.

"_Answer me,"_ Leah tensed and finally met his eyes. The glare she gave him had him reeling back as if struck.

"_Work,"_ She spat and Sam frowned. She was obviously hiding something.

"_Doing what?" _He asked.

"_Cleaning a car,"_ She said through gritted teeth. Sam waited for more but that seemed to be it.

"_Did you quit?"_ He finally asked her and the sneer she sent him could've blistered paint.

"_No."_ His frown deepened and he opened his mouth to tell her off but then abruptly the wind changed and the sickly sweet smell of a Vampire permeated the air. They all stiffened before immediately running in the direction of the smell, Leah letting loose a long low howl in their chase.

.

.

.

Sideswipe veered right for Sunstreaker causing him to back-pedal.

_::Watch it,::_ He snarled. _::I just got my frame repaired.::_

Sideswipe smiled through the bond and gently tapped his grill against his brother's. His engine, while not yet smoking, was beyond overheated.

His brother softened at the motion and reached out to bring him in for a mental hug.

_::I'm glad you're okay,::_ Mumbled Sideswipe.

_::Yeah, yeah, whatever.::_ Muttered Sunstreaker, his casual brushoff at odds with his actions. _::Let's just go-::_

A loud howl echoed in the nearby woods, effectively catching both their attention. Again an image of the girl from yesterday popped up.

Sideswipe easily saw the picture and gave his brother an inquiring look.

"Do you want to check it out," He asked aloud, clearly thinking of the girl they'd claimed as theirs. Sunstreaker observed the dense foliage. It would be nigh impossible for his alt form to fit through all those thick trees.

"No," He said instead and they quickly rode off towards Fork's exit. Once he was fully repaired he would come back and retrieve Leah and bring her back to nest. If anyone had anything to say about it they could just frag themselves. She belonged to them now.

Despite his plans, Sunstreaker couldn't stop himself from scanning the surrounding forest. Nothing bigger than the average wildlife appeared on his reading but he kept up his scan until they finally reached the exit to Fork's and the entrance to La Push.

Just as he was about to turn off his scanners, they abruptly picked up several large life forms traveling at impossible speeds.

He jerked to a stop, his brother nearly bumping his aft, before picking up speed.

_::Where are you going?::_ His brother yelled through the bond as they sped along the desolate roads.

_::There's something out there.::_ He said as he followed the life forms. One was in the lead, following directly behind some odd entity, the rest trailing after them. He saw it go wide and attempt to cut off the odd entity. They collided harshly and the odd entity seemed to jump up, into one of the trees. It travelled from tree to tree and the life forms ran even faster after it.

The lead life form seemed to shrink suddenly, causing the odd entity to pause. Sunstreaker watched as the odd entity suddenly barreled into the lead life form and-

Two girls tumbled out of the forest and directly into their path. The odd entity—a pale woman with bright red hair—pinned a dark skinned girl underneath her. Sunstreaker felt his spark skip a beat when he realized that the girl underneath her happened to be the same girl from the day prior, Leah.

The girl turned her head and made eye contact with them just as the red head's face inched dangerously close to her exposed neck.

Fear like no other spiked through Sunstreaker and he found himself doing a forceful transformation without thought.

.

.

.

"_Dammit,"_ Swore Leah as her teeth unlatched from the leech's foot after a hard punch to the face. Blood dribbled down her muzzle from the blow. She spat out the chunk she ripped off and watched as it sprang off to another tree. Leah growled and rushed at it again.

"_Leah, fall back,"_ Yelled Sam as they struggled to keep pace with the two. _"You're pushing into Cullen territory."_

She snarled when she realized he was right. They were dangerously close to crossing into the invisible treaty line.

The leech seemed to sense their hesitation to follow and she propelled herself up into one of the tall trees. Bounding to another tree they kept up their mad dash until it eventually reached the border.

Leah growled lowly in her throat and attempted to follow after but was stopped by a firm command from Sam.

"_We go no further,"_ She saw Jacob shaking next to her, a desperate attempt to disobey the alpha order.

"_We can't let her get away,"_ Snarled Jacob, outraged_. "We have to do something."_

Leah came up with a foolhardy plan, one that came from the observation of the leech's pitch-black eyes. Sam heard her thoughts a fraction too late as Leah phased back into a human, her bloodied muzzle morphing into a bloodied mouth.

The vampire paused and then turned back around, the smell of human blood- no matter how revolting the type—making her mouth water. She instantly rocketed back and collided harshly into Leah and they were sent careening out of the cover of the forest. Leah grunted as the leech landed on top of her, hands pinned above her head.

Something pricked at her senses and she turned her head and felt dread pool into her stomach at the sight of the Golden Lamborghini, Sunstreaker. She didn't even notice the red head lean down to press her teeth against her bare neck.

She did, however, notice as the Lamborghini rocked on its axis, and seemed to fold into itself. A second later and she realized that it was shifting to form what looked like a giant robot. Finally, it settled and an intimidating twenty-foot something bot stood before them.

As it stood, Leah finally noticed the shock of red behind it and her breath stuttered as the world shifted once again to accommodate the red corvette that immediately shifted to bipedal form and stood next to the yellow Lambo. So focused on the pair she didn't even notice when the rest of the pack descended upon them.

"What the frag is going on," The yellow mech, Sunstreaker, bellowed and Leah felt herself melt into a puddle of goo at the sound of his voice. She felt the red headed leech shift on top of her and instantly refocused her attention where it was needed. The leech looked completely floored at the sight of the two robots and the sudden regrouping of the wolves had her flying towards the treaty line.

Unfortunately, the two robots happened to be in her way.

"Whoa, there," Chastised the red corvette as he casually caught the woman mid-air. She squealed in fright and attempted to break against his grip. Sideswipe frowned at her inhuman strength before giving a warning squeeze. She went limp in his hold.

"What are you," He muttered as he ran a superficial scan on her. Everything read as dead. She hissed when he raised a digit to prod her rock hard skin. She attempted to sink her teeth into his hand and he frowned at the action.

Leah noticed that Sunstreaker's eyes were focused solely on her and she realized with a mortified blush that she was still stark naked. An already phased Sam passed her a bundle of clothes, which she hastily pulled on. She wiped the blood from her mouth onto her sleeve. The rest of the pack retreated into the cover of the trees to phase and dress before gathering before them again.

Sunstreaker watched them with narrowed optics and Leah was startled at the intelligence it held.

A strange tingling sensation ran through her form and she knew that he was the reason behind it.

"Leah," Sunstreaker muttered slowly, as if trying out the name. She felt eyes on her and knew that her pack brother's wanted to know what this was all about. The red robot rolled forward on wheeled feet and stood next to his brother. He peered down at her curiously and reached a finger out to prod her. She thrilled at the contact no matter how rude it was.

"Is this her," The red one asked Sunstreaker, voice sounding almost delighted. Sunstreaker grunted an affirmative and a smirk pulled at the red one's mouth. He easily reached down to scoop her up in his free hand and pulled her up close to his face.

"Hey," Cried Seth, outraged with their handling of her. Leah didn't mind and found her eyes roving over every inch of the red one's face. He seemed to approve of her in some way as he settled her on his shoulder.

"I like her," He informed Sunstreaker. "She's cute." Here he sends her a dazzling smile that has her legs going weak.

"Enough," Yelled Sam, fed up with how they were being ignored. "Put her down, _now_." The tone, while effective with the pack, had no power over these two.

"I don't think so," Said the red on, a condescending lilt to his smile. "She's our human now." Leah felt warmth course through her at the possessive assertion, even as her pack brother's yelled their disagreement.

"Leah will not be going anywhere with you, she is forbidde—" A sudden slamming of fists sent pavement cracking as the yellow one bared down on Sam with deadly intent.

"She's _ours_," He said firmly and Leah gripped hard against the red one, delighted with their acceptance of her.

"Yours," She whispered breathily, not even realizing she'd spoken aloud. Twin shudders racked through their metal bodies and Sideswipe instantly capitalized on her words.

"Yeah, see," He said gesturing to her. "She agrees. She belongs to Sunny and I now." Sam growled and shot her an outraged look and Leah was beginning to get fed up with it. The corvette seemed to sense her anger as he cooed and nuzzled his face against her. Her anger easily melted as she pressed against him happily.

"Look, here, you can have this…thing," He gestured to the still restrained Vampire in his grip. "And we'll just leave with our human." Leah smiled against him, pleased with the idea of leaving with her imprints.

"No, you can't just—"

"Oh, so you don't want this dead thing," Sideswipe asked and loosened his grip minutely. The vampire immediately jumped from his hand.

"No!" Screamed Sam and Sideswipe instantly snatched the vampire again.

"So, you do want her? And you want Leah to leave with us?"

"Yes—I mean _no!"_

"Well, make up your mind already." Sam sputtered incoherently.

"Just kill the thing already!" Barked Paul, tired with the way they were toying with them. The corvette shrugged and tore the vampire up like paper before crushing her. Little dust particles floated from his palm when he unclenched his fist. While the pack was wary at the ease of which he disposed of the leech, Leah practically swooned at the strength he possessed.

"Oh, yeah baby," A slow, sensual smirk. "That's not even a fraction of my skills." He blinked his optic at her in their imitation of a wink and Leah felt heat course through her.

"Okay, let's go!" She declared loudly, a blush making its way to her face. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, let's."

"I didn't mean with _you_," Leah gave him a flat look. "I'm leaving with them."

Leah could sense their smug pleasure at her words as they smirked down at Sam, victorious.

Sam scowled at her.

"Leah, you can't just leave with two fucking robots-" Sunstreaker growled loudly.

"_Don't_ speak to her that way." Leah smiled, delighted with his protectiveness over her. Sam cowered a little but didn't relent.

"You can't just leave with two strange robots."

"I'm not leaving with 'two strange robots'," Leah informed him and Sam calmed a bit, thinking he'd won this argument. "I'm leaving with my _imprints_." The pavement cracked as Jared collided with it, unconscious.

Sam and the others gaped at her silently before he pointed a finger at her.

"_What_ did you just say?"

"I'm leaving. With my imprints."

"You-you imprinted? On a robot," He stopped and reanalyzed what she'd said. "Wait, what the hell, _imprints_? As in more than _one_?" She nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's impossible," He declared strongly. "There's never been more than one imprint."

"Yeah, and there's never been a female shifter and yet here I am," She indicated to herself pointedly. "Obviously the tribe got it wrong, Sam." Sam frowned mulishly.

"The tribe is never wrong. It is impossible to have more than one soul mate." Sideswipe vented and butted into the conversation.

"Okay, what the pit are we talking about?" Leah froze and realized they'd blurted out the soul mate word in front of them. They may have accepted her but that didn't mean they would easily accept their position as her soul mate. Before she could figure out a way to explain it gently, Sam opened his mouth and harshly blurted out the facts.

"Imprinting, is when we find our soul _mate—_mate, as in singular," He gave Leah a pointed look to which she scowled. "And we instantly know and bond ourselves to them, forever. We become whatever they need us to be: friend, sibling, or lover."

"And what you're saying…is that we're these imprints," He gestured towards himself and Sunstreaker. Leah tucked her head in, suddenly feeling shy.

"No, I'm saying that you can't be Leah's imprints because she can only have one soul mate; not two. And-and you're robots," He yelled as an after thought. "You don't even have souls!"

"Firstly, we're not robots; we're Cybertronian's," Sunstreaker said contemptuously as he glared down at Sam. "Secondly, we _don't_ have souls; we have sparks. Which by your human definition is very similar."

"And in the matter of one soul mate…Sideswipe and I are twins. This means that we split from one spark but exist in separate frames. So essentially she did get _one_ soul mate."

Sam balked at this and reared back as if struck.

"Impossible," He whispered.

"Nope," Smiled Sideswipe, popping the 'p'. "It's possible."

Leah simply smiled and reached out to stroke the side of Sideswipe's helm fondly.

"Sideswipe," She murmured lovingly as she tasted his name in her mouth for the first time. She loved it. Sideswipe turned and leered at her.

"Now that the matter is settled," Said Sideswipe eyes never straying from her. "We're going to leave." A tremble ran trough Leah as she read the underlying intent in his optics. She definitely agreed. It was time to leave.

"The matter is not settled," Sam growled, annoyed. "Leah isn't leaving."

"And what's to stop her from going," Sunstreaker asked as he towered over Sam threateningly.

"Alpha's order," He spoke grimly, meeting Leah's furious glare. "I'm _commanding_ you to stay." Leah's limbs locked up instantly and Sideswipe felt the action.

"What did you do," Sideswipe growled lowly, engine revving. His form trembled with the combination of his and Sunstreaker's anger.

"We're a pack. I'm the alpha. And my word is law." He suddenly found himself being snatched up into Sunstreaker's servo.

"Prime may have ordered us not to harm humans, but he said nothing about sub-humans," His fist tightened around Sam, not enough to crush him but just enough to make breathing hard. The pack, sans Jared, instantly tensed up and readied themselves to shift. They froze when Sideswipe aimed a large plasma gun at them and it whirred dangerously.

"Release her from your control, _now_." Another sharp squeeze, just to let him know he was serious. Sam frowned and slowly did as he was told.

"I release you from my control," He spoke through gritted teeth and Leah's muscles uncoiled.

And then recoiled sharply as a strong burst of pain burst from her skull.

"Ah," She cried and clutched her head. The pain was intense but soon ebbed away to a dull throb. "What the hell…"

Sunstreaker growled and whipped Sam up to his face.

"What happened," He snarled and Sam tried to lean back in his limited space.

"I released her like you asked me to." Sunstreaker frowned and dropped him to the floor none too gently.

"We're leaving," He said abruptly, tired of their presence. Sideswipe nodded and set her down to the floor before transforming back to his corvette mode. Sunstreaker groaned and set about slowly transforming to his alt form, his T-cog protesting the whole way. Several seconds later and he was back to being a yellow Lamborghini. He popped open a door and Leah easily slid in.

Despite the earlier confrontation the boys found themselves gazing at the two mech's in awe. Seth gazed at his sister pleadingly.

"Leah, can I please ride one of your boyfriend's?" He paused and seemed to think about what he just said. "Wait."

Leah snorted before reaching up to grip Sunstreaker's steering wheel firmly.

"Sorry Seth, only _I_ get to ride them," The poorly hidden innuendo had her brother blanching before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe peeled away with a squeal of rubber.

.

.

.

Leah was silent most of the drive, words failing her after she absorbed the past three hours. She had left the pack, probably forever, to be with her imprints. She wasn't sure whether to be exhilarated or anxious at this new turn of events. Were there more Cybertronians? Would she be accepted at her new residence? Or would they deny her?

In her deep thoughts she hadn't realized she'd been stroking every inch of Sunstreaker's interior, until a sharp intake of breath had her hands stilling.

"Sorry," She squeaked embarrassedly as she placed her hands firmly in her lap.

"It's fine," Muttered Sunstreaker before they descended into silence again. Leah's hands slid from her lap and back onto Sunstreaker's leather seats were she rubbed along the seams. A quiet groan had her hand twitching back to her lap.

"Okay, what's going on," He finally asked after the third time her hands went roaming.

"Sorry," She cried and pushed her hands underneath her butt, effectively trapping them. "I can't help it, my body is being compelled by the imprint."

"I don't mean that, I mean the silence. You're thinking too hard about something." Leah quieted and Sunstreaker gently rocked her chair for encouragement.

"I'm just worried."

"About what?" She hesitated again and bit her lip as she thought about her biggest dilemma.

"What if I'm not allowed to stay with you guys?"

"Don't worry, baby, nothing is going to separate us," Sideswipe's voice blared over the speaker and she jumped a little at the unexpectedness of it.

"Yeah, they can go frag themselves if they think we're giving you up," Sunstreaker said in agreement with his brother.

"What are we exactly?" Leah blurted out abruptly and then swiftly clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to ask that out loud or this soon.

She felt Sunstreaker swerve a little before righting himself.

"We're whatever we want to be," Said Sideswipe finally. "That boy said that you would be whatever we needed you to be. Well, we'll be whatever you need us to be." Sunstreaker offered no words but his seatbelt tightened around her comfortingly. Leah smiled and sunk deeper into her seat.

"Okay," She said softly. "Let's do that."

Two days later and they finally arrived at nest base where they were greeted by the rest of nest.

"What the frag is that," Asked Ironhide as he gestured to Leah. She frowned before she was picked up by Sunstreaker and held possessively to his chassis.

"This is Leah! She's ours," Sideswipe declared proudly and dared them to say anything about it.

"You can't just go and kidnap human's off the street, Sideswipe," Prowl reprimanded harshly.

"Well, she actually came from the forest," He corrected.

"That's not the point! Go and return her back to her family!" Leah curled further against Sunstreaker and the mech scowled darkly at the Second-In-Command.

"No, she's ours and we're hers," Sideswipe said stubbornly. They balked at this. "Plus she's not exactly human so all our rules don't apply to her." Ratchet frowned and stepped forward to do a scan on her.

"Hells bells," He cried, alarmed. "She's running at 108 degrees! She should be in a bed!"

"That's my regular temperature," Informed Leah. "I'm hot all the time."

"You got that right," Said Sideswipe as he sent her a salacious wink. Optimus merely vented and decided that they were going to get nowhere with this.

"Where is Wheeljack?" He asked instead.

The twins froze and looked to each other.

.

.

.

**Back at Forks**

"Fascinating! What are you exactly?"

A disgruntled Sam sighed as the curious Autobot prodded him once more.

* * *

><p>I realized that ninety percent of my ships are interspecies pairings. I don't know what this says about me.<p>

1. Yes, I made Sideswipe red. I just like him being red.

2. Transformation cog is the mechanism that allows Cybertronian's to transform. T-COG for short.

3. That weird, random pain Leah suffered from was her being released from the pack. Like when Jacob separated from the pack.

4. I really hate abrupt romances and prefer slow burns. But seeing as this is a one-shot I had to change it up.

Thank you for reading now please review! Critiques are welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
